Bleach Away the Rain
by Zabuza9088
Summary: Two boys, Zale and Zsarin Miyourin,have died a tragic death.When they arrive in the Rukongai,their mission is to find their father.But they get caught up in the world of the Soul Society,and they must now help the Gotei 13 in a new and dangerous war.They will discover things about themselves they never knew before.


_**Bleach Away the Rain**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_**Author's Note:**_**The title doesn't exactly make sense in consideration to the story, okay? Don't hate, appreciate. :D Now, it probably isn't very good. But oh well. Feel free to review, constructive criticism and all that. But at least be friendly, alright?**

**Chapter 1:**_**The Tragedy**_

_**Zale pulled on his jacket and opened the window. The night air was brisk, and his breath clouded in the air. Climbing out to the roof, he stood on the ledge. Dark clouds covered the stars. As he glanced up, a light, icy rain began to fall, but he ignored it, pulling his hood over his head and grabbing the very edge of the roof. He pulled himself up with ease coming from years of practice. "I discovered this opportunity to get away when I was just seven. Amazing how much time has passed, and this is the only thing to remained unchanged." he whispered to himself. He sat huddled on the exposed roof, the oversized hood of his jacket covering most of his face as he stared, lost in thought, at the shingles beneath him. A noise made him look up." Brother. Are you alright?" Zale laughed bitterly as he watched his older brother climb up onto the roof." Yes. If a person with a dead father can be alright." "He was my dad too, Zale." his older brother Zsarin shot back. "I know. Sorry." he muttered. He looked up and held his brother's gaze. Zsarin had very pale, aquamarine eyes. Zale, too, shared these piercing, disturbing eyes. It was the only resemblance the brothers shared, with Zsarin's jet black mane of hair and Zale's carefully combed mop of bleached blonde. Zsarin opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a loud crashing. The roof they were on shook. A cry of fear and pain came, and they recognized the voice of their mother. Zale stood up quickly, shouting, "Mom!" , in a desperate voice. As a deep voice yelled, "Get down, now! I will shoot!", Zsarin ran and vaulted off the roof onto the ledge. Zale followed, and Zsarin was waiting at the door of Zale's room. "There're more people! Search the house!", came another unidentified voice. The brothers ran, taking the stairs down to the living room two at a time. When they finally arrived, two men were holding his mom at gunpoint. "Get away from her!", Zale screamed, and threw himself at the nearest man. The intruder threw down the gun and fought with Zale. Zsarin let out a cry of rage and leapt over the couch to swing at the remaining man, who fell, now clutching his jaw instead of the pistol. The other guy was trying to wrestle Zale to the ground. Zsarin, fist still aching from the punch he had thrown, tackled the man into the nearest wall. "Thanks.", Zale murmured, staring down at his mother. She was bleeding and unconscious. Zsarin turned slowly. "They aren't the only ones, Zale. There are more men in our house. Armed." Zale nodded. " I know, Zsarin. And we have to get rid of them." Zsarin shook his head. "No! Not on our own. I'm calling the cops!", he hissed, pulling out a cell phone. He dialed 911. "Hello? There are intruders in our house." A small pause, and then "Zsarin Miyourin." Zale looked around edgily while Zsarin repeated all the necessary information. When he hung up, Zale beckoned him into the kitchen. Pointing towards the back door, he whispered, "They may be out there." Before Zsarin could respond, Zale pulled him forward and opened the door with his brother next to him. Two men with their backs to the door spun around, pointing guns at the brothers' heads. "No…", Zale whispered. Zsarin glanced at him. "They got us. But we don't have to go down without a fight." "Whoa, now, none of that. If you move, we shoot. We need you to tell us where all your money is, and you need us not to shoot." "Who says we need you not to shoot?", asked Zale. He exchanged a glance with Zsarin. Zsarin nodded. They both leapt forward. At that exact moment, both men backed up and shot. The brothers fell. By the time the police arrived, both boys were dead.**_

**Chapter 2:**_**Rising to the Soul Society**_


End file.
